Thunder
'Description' 'Details' *To use this skill, a Lightning Wand must be equipped. *Thunder can be stacked up to 5 charges. *The spell may be fired with any number of charges, and when it is fired, all stacked charges are released. *Each successive charge requires less MP. (See Summary chart below) *When Thunder is fired at the target, it may also hit a number of nearby enemies depending on the number of charges and the rank of the skill. **The number of targets hit by the first charge is dependent on the rank of the skill. (See Summary chart below) Thunder will hit two more nearby enemies for each charge after the first. ***Example: At rank F, the first charge will hit one enemy. Each successive charge will increase the number of enemies hit by two, for a total of 1+2+2+2+2 = 9 enemies at five charges. ***At rank 1, however, the first charge will hit four enemies. Each successive charge will increase the number of enemies hit by two, for a total of 4+2+2+2+2 = 12 enemies at five charges. *Thunder can chain to any nearby enemy, even if the enemy is standing in or behind a wall. *When you cast Thunder, first a single lightning bolt is discharged from your wand, stunning and hitting all targets affected by the spell for minor damage. They will not be stunned for regular stun time, but will be unable to move until they are struck by thunderbolts. Then, a barrage of thunderbolts strikes the targets, knocking them down. The frequency of the thunderbolts is determined by the number of charges (1 charge = 1 bolt). **Targets in Defense stance or that have Mana Reflector will not be stunned and will be free to move after the initial bolt. However, these targets will still be struck with the barrage of thunderbolts after the initial bolt. *You might discharge the first lightning bolt, but wait to see no barrage of thunderbolts follow where they should. This is an extremely rare occurrence and may be caused by either someone else smashing the target at the time when it should be hit by thunderbolts, or by pure bad chance. This makes timing your Thunder strike all the more important. *From ranks F to 2, the user will lose all charges upon being hit. At rank 1, the user will not lose any charges when hit, and will lose 1 charge when knocked down. *With 1~4 charges, the final thunderbolt will deal 1.5x damage. With 5 charges, the final thunderbolt will deal 2x damage. *As the rank of Thunder increases, the time between the initial lightning bolt and the thunderbolt barrage increases. *You cannot move while you have Thunder charges. *If a player in a pvp arena is killed by Thunder and resurrects immediately, he/she will continue to be struck by thunderbolts. *Obtaining Thunder involves a collection quest. You need to gather the 5 missing pages of the collection book. Thunder pages do not expire unlike Fireball or Arrow Revolver pages. * Due to increased standby time, it is possible to chain attack with Thunder at higher ranks. See Thunder Chain Summary *Standby Time is the delay between the initial lightning bolt and the first thunderbolt. **Mana use stays the same for all ranks. Obtaining the Skill *First, you need to learn the Lightning Bolt skill. *Equip a Lightning wand. *Talk to Stewart about skills. You will receive a quest to obtain the Thunder collection book. If you are wearing the Noob Elemental Master title, you will be prompted to start the Fireball quest. Note: This will not work if you have Fireball, Ice Spear, Final Hit or Arrow Revolver quests still incomplete. *Talk to Manus in the Infirmary. *Find the book in the Dunbarton library bookshelves. *Go back to talk to Stewart and you will obtain the collection book for Thunder. *Collect pages 1-5 and place them into the book. **They do not need to be added in numerical order and will not expire. NOTE: The completed Thunder collection book can be traded or sold to other players, and stored in pets or the bank. '' List of Pages 'Training Method' Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 'Master Title''' Thunder Master Mana +40 Int +30 Dex +20 HP -20 Str -20 Category:Magic